The Key To The Digital World Chapter 1
by Dragonitetheman
Summary: The world is big and its about to get bigger for our new hero. Jake white is an average high school student who gets into the afairs of the digidestine by mistake but it turns out that he is one of the digidestined! The cast from season one and some digimon from season six will be pulled in.
1. Chapter 1

He was walking around the airport looking at the gate signs looking for one that said

Tokyo japan. Jake White was a teenager at the age of 16, he was average height for his

age, he had dirty blonde hair and had hazel eyes. He came up to his gate and sighed a bit,

all he brought with him was one suitcase and a carry on he usually packed light, but he

shouldve packed more since he was going to be in japan for quite some time.

"Well... To late to turn back now," Jake wasn't only going to Japan just for fun, he

was chosen for this transfer program because he had the heighest grades in his class and

the state. that's why he was going to japan, but he had to leave during the summer so that

he could get use to the living style. It also helps that he convinced his teachers to let

him leave 3 months earlier.

"FLIGHT FOR JAPAN BOARDING NOW," some loud lady said on the intercom.

"Okay Jake let's make America proud! Or at least my parents." Jake disregarded the

last comment he made and walked up to his gate. He didn't see anyone at the desk like

there usually was, all that was there was a computer scanner. He assumed that he could

just walk on through. Placing the ticket on the scanner the computer allowed him to pass,

even though there was really nothing stopping him from just going on in.

When Jake walked through the terminal, he got on the plane, and to his surprise

saw only six other teens were on the plane. Jake decided to say nothing to other knowing

that he would never see them again. He walked to a seat somewhere in the middle close to

the front. He placed his suitcase inside the small container above his seat and sat down.

The young man took a quick peek behind his seat, the young children behind him

looked 15 some 16. A few were girls and the others were men, Jake noticed something rather

small and furry move behind their feet, but he assumed it was just a figment of his

imagination.

Soon a voice sounded over the intercom," Will everyone please be seated we will be

leaving shortly."

Jake raised an eyebrow, taking off for a flight was never this easy. There had to be

some catch, he began to wonder why there was only 6 people on the plane, let alone

children. Something didn't feel right to him. Soon the plane took off, they had all been

in the air for about 20 minuets and no one had come out to offer any refreshments. " Hmmm

something doesnt feel right.."

Suddenly a young girl popped out of nowhere," Hello!"

"GAHH!" Jake was pulled from his deep thinking and freaked out in his chair.

"Oh..Im sorry. Did i scare you?" the young girl chuckled a bit. She had brown hair,

and beautiful eyes, she had a small camera around her neck, and her outfit was a little

interesting. "My name's Kari what's yours?"

"My name's Jacob White, but i prefer to be called jake." Jake said re-adjusting

himself in his seat since he nearly fell out.

"Hmm..Jake huh? That's a nice name, it's nice to meet ya!" Kari said to him with a

beautiful smile on her face

Jake looked at her and seemed to blush a bit," yeah it's nice to meet you to."

She wanted to introduce some of the other kids that seemed to be her friends. "hey guys

come over here!" "Yeah Kari what is it? So this is the kid that-?" It was a young man,

about the same age as him wearing a tan hat but he was interuppted by a hit to the side, "

Ow! but anyways My names T.K.!"

" It's nice to meet ya my name's Jake," he was talking but still wondering why they

were the only ones there.

"Hey TK? Do you know why were the only kids on this plane?" Jake asked looking at him

like he had all the answers.

"Oh i wouldnt worry about it, by the way my name is Cody," said another child a little

shorter then TK ," Just enjoy the ride."

'They seem to understand what's going on...but they wont tell me...why..' Jake thought to

himself.

"Well Let me introduce you to the rest of my friends." Kari said. She pointed to a purple

colored hair boy who was wearing what appeared to be a soccer uniform. " This is Ken."

Then she pointed to another purple haired person but this person was no he, she was a she.

" This is Yolie."

"It's a pleasure." Ken said.

"Nice to meet ya Jake." Yolie said, she seemed like one of those tom-boys.

"It's nice to meet you both as well." Jake said to them both."Oh since we seem to be

friends of some sort, would you guys like to see some drawings? I mean it's better then

standing here awkwardly." Jake said pulling out a folder marked Digital Monsters, and

pulled out some of his work.

"Wow these are really good Jake!" Kari said adoring the beautiful pictures.

"th...thanks Kari. This is just some scenery work I do. Alot of stuff I draw from my

dreams, oh including these monsters."

"hey Jeff why did you call your folder this?" asked TK

"well that's what they called themselves in my dreams. " Jake opened his folder and pulled

out some paper that had some drawings on it. " Here are some of my favorites." Jake pulled

out a piece of paper that had a monster on it that they all recognized.

"uh that's nice, looks really familiar. You sure youve never seen him before?" it was a

little blue dragon with a white stomach and ears that looked like shoes.

"I'm still trying to figure out a name for him, but i'll find one at some point."

"yeah... yeah I'm positive you will!" Kari said trying to hold the fact that the monster

was actually a digimon and that the digimon's name was demiveemon. "so Jake what brings to

you to japan?"

"oh um foreign exchange student thing. I think I'm going to Higashi High."

"hey that's the same school We go to. Guess that makes us classmates," said Ken, he had

a grin on his face which made it where Jake couldn't help but smile as well.

"yeah yeah it does!"

So the six of them had started a very long conversation telling Jake what to expect

when he starts going to school. Soon the object of conversation turned to Jake's living

place.

" where am i going to live, oh with some kid named Davis."

"WHAT?!" everyone said in shock.

"yeah some other guy is gonna give me a tour of the city."

" well after he's done we'll give you a good tour." tk said laughing. Jake and

everyone else joined in laughing with him.

So they continued to talk about what to expect in japan, they talked about food,

stores, and all that jazz, they talked and talked till it was 9:30pm. "wow guess it takes

a while to get from America to japan." said Jeff looking out the plane window and see

nothing but water underneath them along with some clouds.

" well you guest right," said Cody," it's gonna be a few more hours till we get to japan

so I suggest we all get some shut eye." Everyone nodded in agreement, except Jake.

" you guys go ahead, I've got a couple of things I've got to do on my computer."

"ok but don't be afraid to ask for help," Ken said, he smiled at Jeff and he and the team

walk back to their seats and laid down. All the lights were off except for the dim light

of jeff's computer screen.

"Looks like he's pretty focused," Kari said looking at Jake.

"Well he's probably hard at work, on some art project," TK said," look he has a little

tablet out. Well we shouldnt worry about let's go to sleep." TK rolled over and closed his

eyes, everyone soon followed that example, except for Kari.

" I really have to find out what he is doing," she always had a curiosity about the new

kid all the time. She slowly crept from her seat and over to where Jake was seated. She

carefully looked over Jake's shoulder and saw an amazing piece of work.

It was a picture of Jake holding a cute little demiveemon that was smiling right at him in

the picture. The two were staring at each other, with happy content smiles. "Aww- " Kari

was cut off by evil laughter which awoke everyone including Jake.

"MWUAHAHAHA! Foolish digidestined! You thought you destroyed me! But you were

wrong! I cherubimon will never be destroyed!"

Jake was afraid but filled with something he had felt before but not this emensely, this

feeling was courage. "You don't scare me!" Jake spoke agianst cherubimon. "I don't

know who these digidestined are, but if they can scare you enough into hiding they must be

stronger then you!"

"You! Who are you? You are not a digidestined but no matter, your words mean nothing.

Prepare for an early landing!" with that the airplane began to fall , and was falling

fast.

"GUYS DIGIVICES! NOW!" TK screamed out. The other four pulled out their DIGIVICES with

TK and yelled out," Digi armour energize!"

All Jake could hear was tiny voices growing gruffer, he was to busy trying to stuff

everything into his bookbag, his laptop ,art and other simple things. He clenched it tight

to his chest, knowing he was about to die.

But fate had different plans, Jake felt something pull him in, it felt cold like metal

armor. Jake opened his eyes and saw himself flying over the water, going very fast

actually. He looked up and saw a bug mask, although it looked very real! "Okay Everyone

Tokyo is just a few miles away," Ken pointed towards Tokyo airport.

"Alright! Let's fly low and land over there." TK shout to his fellow friends. Jake looked

over to the source of his voice and found a giant Pegasus.

"A Pegasus?THAT TALKS?! That's it I've been drugged!" with that after about twenty minuets

they landed near Tokyo airport. The large bug man whom was called stingmon put Jake down,

and Ken dismounted.

All the other monsters as he would call them shrank down into something more cute and

friendly. "Good job team!" said TK ." Now we have another issue to take care of...him..."

TK pointed towards Jake.

"What the hell just happened!"

"Hey not right now! Davis can explain it when he gets there." Kari scolded TK. "Let's go"

they all picked up their monsters in their arms and began to walk off with Jeff following

behind them. Soon the were at the entrance of the airport waiting for their ride.

"So jeff now that you know they exist let me introduce you to our digimon." Kari smiled at

Jake. "This is my digimon Gatomon," she was holding a white cat in her arms that had

yellow gloves with claws on them.

"It's nice to met you," Gatomon said to Jake purring in her holders arms.

"Well this is my -" Cody was interrupted by his digimon's automatic response.

"HEYA my names Armadillomon! Its a pleasure to meet ya!" he was a loud guy, and had a

texas accent.

"Hi my names wormmon, it's a pleasure." a green and strange looking worm to him, he was

very polite and sounded a little nervous.

"My name is hawkmon it is a pleasure." a very polite bird said to me as he bowed.

"my names patamon!" a happy digimon said flying around our heads.

"Well now that all the introductions are outta the way, does anyone know where tai is? He

was suppose to come and picks us up 30 minutes ago." Kari said tapping her foot

impatiently.

Soon they heard tires screeching and a large van heading their way. "That's odd why is tai

driving the van? We only have 5 people with us." TK questioned.

"Maybe he's picking up an extra person." Cody suggested.

Tai drove up to where the team was standing, and got outta the car, with a large sign.

"Hey tai!" Kari said to her big brother.

"Hey little sis'." he smiled at her." Now we can leave as soon as our extra gets here.

Tai took the sign from under his arm and raised it in the air. The sign read 'RIDE FOR

JAKE WHITE' in Japanese and English.

They all looked at the sign," Oh so that's why you drove the van."

"Yup, now can you guys help me look out for a foreigner? He's blonde, 16 years old ,5'6" ,

and is American." tai said looking around for his passenger.

"That would be me! I'm your extra.." Jake said to tai.

"Oh hehehe... Sorry I didn't see you there." tai rubbed the back of his head laughing

weekly.

"Well now that everyone's here ... PILE UP IN THE VAN!" tai yelled and pointed to the

large veichile.

All the digimon ran to the car and got in.

"Hey Jake why don't you sit up front?" tai offered to him.

"Sure." Jake walked up and sat in the rather comfy front seat.

"Excuse me, pardon me you mind if I sit up there with ya?" armadillomon said to Jake.

"Sure I don't mind." Jake started to scoot over but the large digimon just walked over and

laid down on his lap.

"Man I sure am tired." with that armadillomon passed out.

"Umm okay then." Jake rested a hand on his shell and also fell asleep it had been a long

day. It was still night time, at least 1 o'clock in the morning.

Tai kept driving for about thirty minutes until he stopped at a large apartment building.

"Hey jake wake up we're here." tai shook his shoulder gently.

"Huh?" Jake woke up slowly and look at the large building. He looked in awe of how many

floors there were. "So uh which floor does he live on?"

"The 30th floor. And that's pretty high up." Tai smiled looking up, he got out of the car

and stretched a bit. "Well come on grab your bags."

Jake was about to get up until he realized there was still a large and heavy digimon in

his lap. He picked him up got out of the car and sat him in the front seat. He grabbed his

single bag that had his laptop and artwork. "Oh right I forgot..."

"Is that all you brought?" tai questioned Jake's tiny pack.

"no our plane was attack by this jerk cherubimon. I swear if I ever see that guy I will

beat him up."

"Ch..Cherubimon?!" tai said in shock. "we..well anyways let's get you to your new house

buddy."

Tai motioned for Jake to follow him up to the large building and inside. He walked up to

an intercom device and pressed a button.

"Hey Davis? It's me Tai!" he said letting go of the button.

"Hey Tai. What's up?" a young male voice said in response.

"Your new roommate is here."

"Alright!"

"Hey me and my family have a surprise waiting for him so send him up! I can't wait any

longer man!" Davis whispered to Tai.

"Alright we're on our way!" tai left the intercom and dragged Jake to the elevator.

They both got in and tai pressed the button that caused the elevator to go up and was

going to the 30th floor.

"Hey tai?"

"Yeah what is it Jake?"

"Do you know what digimon are?"

"Huh? Well..Yeah I do. I have my own partner as well."

"Well ive been having dreams...and i didn't know digimon existed until the plane

accident."

"Don't worry We'll sort this thing out."

Soon the elevator reached the 30th floor, and they walked out te opened doors and to Davis

apparent apartment.

"well knock on the door. The aren't gonna bite your hand off." Tai chuckled at his sense

of humor.

Jeff smiled a little and slowly knocked on the door,"Hello?" the door opened as he knocked

on it. It was dark and there wasn't a single peep outta the house.

"Go on." tai said.

"O..okay." he walked inside the dark room with tai behind him.

Suddenly the lights turned on and there was a loud popping sound,"SURPRISE WELCOME!" A

young man wearing goggles on his head yelled.

"AHHhhh hello!" Jeff said really surprised and not expecting the sudden noise.

"Uh Davis were is your family?"

"Well they went out on a trip. So I'm home alone."

"Well Davis this Jeff, Jeff Davis."

"Hey Jeff it's nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Jeff said to him.

"Hey Davish can I come out now?" a rough voice said as if coming from nowhere.

"Veemon! Shhh.. He doesn't know-"

"Don't worry ive had my encounters with digimon." Jake said inturrupting him.

"Yeah!" the voice emerged bouncing across the room to Davis' side. It was a blue looking

dragon thing, it had a white stomach and a yellow v on its head.

"hey...that looks like something from my dream." Jake dugged through his back pack and

pulled out a sketch of Veemon kicking a tree, with a funny looking digimon with really

long ears, and another black digimon really tall and had armour everywhere.

"Wow! Davis! He drew me!" Veemon said looking at the drawing in admiration.

"Yeah he did."

So they had a miniature party and veemon fawned all over Jake and begged him to draw him

more. Tai and Davis talked about soccer but Jeff Zoned out when sports was brought into

the conversation.

"Hey! Jake! Can I show you around?" veemon begged Jeff with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Jeff smiled and shrugged," why not."

Veemon grabbed Jeff's hand but before he could even go anywhere a bright light emerged

from veemon and Jeff's hand

"GAH! WHATS GOING ON?!" Jake said loudly, ofcourse the light attracted Davis and Tai's

attention.

Veemon let go of his hand, but it was still shining brightly," IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN

TO!"

Suddenly out of nowhere three lights emerged from Davis' computer, and they were heading

straight to Jake. The light in Jake's hand had emerged and turned into an odd looking

device that Jake had never seen before, and the three lights slowed down and landed at his

feet and they turned into three very large eggs, like eggs on stereroids.

Soon all the calamity had settled down," What the heck just happened?" Jake questioned.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"

"Jake calm down!" Tai said." See that digivice in your hand? It means youve been chosen as

a digidestined. And those three eggs? Those are apparently your digimon."

"But why does he have three digimon?" Davis said scratching the back of his head.

Soon the eggs began to hatch, while The guys were talking. The only people watching was

Jake and Veemon.

The first egg hatched into a red digimon it looked rather like a small red dragon. It had

three black fingers, and had a dragon shaped head with a large red v on it.

"What kinda digimon is that?!" tai said shocked, he had never seen this digimon before in

his life.

"My name is Shoutmon! And don't forget it!" the digimon said with a rather obnoxious tone

in his voice.

Soon the other egg hatched as well, a funny looking rabbit came out. It had long ears and

had tan skin with green stripes on his body and ears,"Hi there my names terriermon!" the

strange digimon said, it hopped up and landed on Jake's head," So your my partner?"

"Well I guess were sharing this human." Shoutmon said patting Jake's leg.

"Yeah it looks like you'll have to share with a third!" Jeff said as he pointed to the

black digi-egg with a strange symbol on it.

"Hey tai? Doesn't that look like wargreymon's symbol?" Davis said.

"Yeah it does."

Soon the egg began to glow and crack open revealing a large digimon. It was black and

covered in armour it was like an anthro dragon going to battle.

"I..I'm alive?" the digimon said looking at his hands , which appeared to look like armour

with three claws at the end. "But how is this possible? I used the last of my energy to

protect the gate! Does this mean I've failed?"

"Blackwargreymon! You're alive!" davis screamed. "No you didn't fail! We saved the

world thanks to you!"

"Davis? Then why am I back?" he looked around the room and saw a strange human child

looking at him with awe. "Who is this child?"

"Apperently your new partner. You only showed up because he was here." tai said pointing

to Jeff.

"I-I have a partner? I shall serve you sir with all my might!" he said bowing to Jake.

"May I ask your name sir?"

"Uhm my names Jake," he said to the large digimon.

"It is a pleasure to be your partner master Jake!" he said bowing his head.

"Um please just call me Jake."

"as you wish." Blackwargreymon said respectfully to Jake.

"well he sure had a change in character." tai whispered to Davis.

Jake was now surrounded by three creatures whom had come into the real world because of

him.

"Hey Jake? where's all your stuff?" Davis asked Jake as he only saw a single backpack with

him.

"In the ocean." Jake said flatly.

"What?!" Davis said to him.

Jake proceded to tell Davis the story of how he met everyone on the plane and how a

digimon named cherubimon had destroyed their plane. How he met everyone's digimon, and how

he met kari and the others, but in retrospect he probably should've said that part first.

"So that's what happened...guess that explains why you only have one bag." Davis said

sympathetically.

"Don't worry Jake we'll get that jerk!" Shoutmon said with a powerful pose."He won't know

what hit him."

"Yay!" terriermon shouted on top of Jake's head, but he felt a little grumbling come from

his tummy."Hey jake hows about some food for your favorite digimon." he sAid cutely.

"How about I make food for all you?" Jake said getting up.

"Oh no let me do it." Davis said.

"No it's alright Davis I love to cook."

"HE'S AN ARTIST AND A COOK! JAKE YOU'RE AWESOME!" veemon said jumping around like spazz.

"What does everyone one wanna eat?" Jake asked looking around the room for suggestions.

"Hamburgers!" Everyone said in unison.

"Alright hamburgers it is. Davis can you show me where the food, pans, spices are?"

"sure thing!" Davis showed Jake where all of things he needed were. Soon the room was

filled with the sweet delicious smell of hamburgers. Jake continued to cook everyone's

hamburgers like an expert, guess all that take-home chef shows helped in the long run.

Jake set up the hamburgers all fancy looking."alright everyone dinners done." everyone

gathered around the table, except BLackwargreymon. "hey um Blackwargreymon? Why aren't you

smaller like the others?"

"Well..I never had a rookie form. I was created as an ultimate." he said a bit saddened.

"well I don't think that's fair," he walked up to the digimon and placed a hand on his

digizoid armour."Well I'll try to get you a smaller form, don't worry!" Jake smiled and

gave Blackwargreymon a plate and sat back in his seat.

"So Jake you're an artist?" Shoutmon asked while he had half the hamburger inside his

mouth.

"Yeah, I've drawn a lot of digimon I've seen in my dreams." he showed Shoutmon all the

pictures he had drawn, they all had terriermon, veemon, Blackwargreymon, everyone except

Shoutmon.

"I..I don't see me." Shoutmon said sadly as he looked through all the pictures, which

means this would've been the first time jake had ever seen him.

"Oh your right... Well I guess I'll have to draw you after dinner." he said while eating

his hamburger.

Shoutmon's face lit up," Alright!"

After about a total of one hour had passed by Tai suddenly remembered that he had some

unfinished business,"Well I better get going I have a van of sleepy people." tai said,"

See ya guys later." with that he left the building.

Soon after that everyone finished their meals and Davis washed the dishes. Jake sat down

and drew Shoutmon a couple times, and the others together.

"Thanks Jake! It looks awesome!" Shoutmon said happily as he looked at the picture of him

and his fellow partners.

While his friends were chatting and such, Jake looked down at his digivice, and examined

it. He looked it up and down, he looked down the card slide wondering why that was there,

"why do I have a digivice?"

"It means you're a digidestined, but it doesn't look like any digivice I've ever seen."

Davis looked at the odd device. It looked kinda like his digivice, but it had something

that looked like a strainer on top of it, and it had a slit on it's side. "I wonder what

these are for."

Jake yawned loudly, he was ready to go to sleep he had a very busy day. He was about to

ask davis where he could sleep but he felt his phone ring, he answered the phone,"Hey

mom."

"Hey Hunny you get there okay?" she asked very worriedly.

"Yeah..I had a bit of trouble but I'm fine." he decided that he should keep the digimon

thing a secret.

"It's such a shame you had to leave the day before your birthday."

"Yeah I forgot my birthday is tomorrow, oh well. I don't need a celebration." Jake said

with a slight chuckle.

"Well okay...good night sweetie. And happy birthday."

"thanks mom, I love you to." he said to his mother and finished the call. He looked up and

felt a bit of tears weld up in his eyes, but when he saw all eyes were on him, he quickly

rid himself of his tears.

"your birthday is tomorrow Jake?" Davis said to him surprised, he had just finished doing

the dishes and was whiping his hands on his shirt.

"Yeah but it's no big deal." he went to rub his head but instead he rubbed the furry bunny

on the top of his skull."Um well I'm tired! I'm gonna go to sleep." Jeff went to the couch

inside the livingroom, and laid down. Terriermon flew off and landed on Blackwargreymon's

shoulder.

"Hey Jake you don't have to sleep there." Davis said a little irritated.

"It's okay I'm really tired I'm gonna sleep here for tonight." he closed his eyes and soon

fell asleep.

"Wow he's stubborn." veemon said.

"Just like you." Davis said.

"Hey! Yeah..yeah your right." veemon Said in return.

"Alright guys! We have to do something for his birthday tomorrow!" Davis said in a low

voice, he looked at jake, knowing he had a very tiring day.

"Good idea! He's our partner and friend! We should do something wether he wants it or

not!" Shoutmon said a bit loud.

"I must thank him for bringing me back to life!" Blackwargreymon stated.

"Alright tomorrow is operation Jake's Birthday!" Davis said quietly to everyone. "

Everyone get some sleep i need to make a few calls. I'll wake you up when i need you,"

Davis said walking to the phone.

With that dismissal, all of jake's digimon walked over to him and slept close to him,

keeping him safe and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Jake had still not woken up. Yesterdays events

had taken their toll on him.

Jake began to wake up slowly his eyes opening, he looked to his side and didn't see

anything but a floor."Huh? Guess that digimon stuff was all just a dream like it usually

is."

He lifted himself up but was stopped by a small blue thing on his chest." WAKEY WAKEY

EGGS AND BAKEY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO !" a smaller version of veemon said to him in

a loud voice.

"GAAAH!" Jake screamed and fell off the couch with the blue digimon falling on his

butt," Don't do that! Hey wait...how did you know it was my birthday?" Jake said looking

up at Demi-Veemon."and who are you now?"

"Okay to many questions. First we over-heard you talking to your mom on the phone. Second

even Davis could hear it with his terrible perception skills, And third I'm demiveemon

now!" he said this all while crossing his arms and such.

"Wait so if you're real that means-" he was cut off by a loud noise of poppers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!" Davis and all of his digimon yelled to him.

"Wow I thought you'd never wake up!" terriermon said to Jake, jumping off BlackWargreymon

and on jake's shoulder," You were sleeping like a rock and rocks dont have comfy heads."

"He's right we have a big day planned for you." Davis said to him with a big smile," and

at the same time you'll get meet the whole gang."

"Wow thank you so much guys I really appreciate it," jake was excedingly happy but one

thing bothered him," will my digimon be able to come with me? Or would that cause an

epidemic?" Jake said a little sarcastically.

"Um I think terriermon and Shoutmon could go..but Blackwargreymon can't he'll have to stay

here," Davis said patting the large digimon on the back.

"It's fine Jake I don't mind staying here... I will try to help Davis in everyway I can."

Blackwargreymon said with a confident voice.

"You sure? If that's okay with you Davis." jake said looking to Davis.

"That's what I planned. I'm going to need his help! Okay now out the door you go!" he

grabbed Jake and Shoutmon and began to shove him out the door, and closed it behind him.

The birthday boy looked at the closed door behind him and heard the young man shouting

orders to the large digimon.

"Uhh...how do I know where to go?" Jake asked Shoutmon with a quizzical look.

"Uh Davis didn't tell me...THAT IDIOT!" Shoutmon began to attack the door trying to get

it to open.

"Hey! Jake! Shoutmon!" a familiar voice shouted. It was tai running down the hall towards

him with a girl behind him. It was Kari behind tai, his heart jumped a bit, but he kept to

himself.

"Hey tai! Kari? What are you doing here?" he asked Kari knowing obviously why, but he

wanted to sound like he didnt care.

"We're here to give you a tour of japan!" kari and tai said in unison. Kari's smiling face

turned tothe two digimon surrounding jake, one with a bad attitude and another tired upon

his shoulder," Hey who's digimon are these?"

"Theyre mine." he pulled out his fanciful looking digivice and showed it to Kari, feeling

a bit proud and hopeing to get a little closer to Kari.

"Wow! That means you're a digidestined awesome!" Kari said looking at Jake and his digital

companions."And what might their names be?"

"Oh this is terriermon, and he's Shoutmon." he pointed to the digimon that seemed like

complete opposites.

"Nice to meet ya!" terriermon said from atop jakes head.

"Hey there." Shoutmon said looking at Kari.

"Alright now that introductions are outta the way. Let's take you to your first stop!

We're gonna take you to where Matt plays in his concerts." tai said. "Come on let's go!"

"alright." Jake began to walk behind tai and Kari.

As they were walking Kari noticed that a small dragon walking around the parking lot just

might cause a bit of a panic, so she came up with a brilliant idea, he should carry

shoutmon, "Everyone will just think that terriermon is a hat, so you don't need to worry

about him."

"Okay." Jake looked down at the red dragon with a blank look on his face, as the smaller

digimon simply climbed on his head.

"I dont like to be man-handled!" Shoutmon shouted angerly," But since there seems to be

no other way...i'll concede...BUT NO GROPING!"

"Oh please dont flatter yourself," Jake picked him up underneath his arms and held him

like a 2 year old would a cat,"Ugh Shoutmon you're a heavy digimon...I knew I shouldn't

have made those extra hamburgers for you."

"Well excuse me princess! I didn't expect to be carried everywhere like a helpless

kitten!" Shoutmon pouted and yelled in his arms as he began to struggle in his grip.

While they were arguing, Kari and Tai began to laugh a little bit. This caught both jake

and shoutmon's attention.

"What are you laughing at?!" shoutmon said a bit pissed at the laughing.

"You two, you guys are fighting and frankly its funny," kari said laughing a bit.

This cause both shoutmon and jake to blush emensly and the red dragon stopped fighting and

let his human companion hold him.

As the walked down the hall for about five minutes, they came to the elevator. Tai pushed

the button marked "1F" and it started to go down lower and lower to the first floor. As

the elevator began its decent Tai got a call on his cellphone, he answered it and

exchanged a few words and a dissapointed moan at the end of the call and hung up.

"Alright! To Matts house we go!" he shouted.

"Wait I thought we were going to a concert hall." Jake said questioning Tai's directional

skills.

"Well...matt just called and told me that the concert hall was occupied so he told me to

meet him at his house."

"Fair enough." Jake said holding the defeated Shoutmon.

"this is so embarrassing..." he said blushing.

"Don't worry, mostly everyone will think you're a stuff animal. Hey, Kari? Where is your

digimon?" he asked them not seeing the cat that was usually in kari's arms.

"they're in the car. Come on! Agumon's dieing to meet you guys." tai said as the elevator

hit the first floor.

The doors opened and everyone walked out and started towards the car. As they were

walking, a few girls were walking pass them. "Oh what a cute stuff animal!" one of them

said to Jake as they were staring at Shoutmon. "Wow that's a really nice hat, seems a bit

warm for this weather though..." they said oogling at the digimon that was trying to keep

his cool.

"Well I'm a foreigner and this is what I usually wear, thank you for your compliments." he

said blushing a bit.

"You're a foreigner? I like foreign boys," one the girls said putting a finger on his

chest. "My names Jina, I'll be watching you," with that she winked and walked away.

"Huh? Should I be concerned?" he asked half himself and half Shoutmon.

"Eh I'd ignore it." Shoutmon said," ya know. This is actually kinda comfy," he said

wiggling gently in his arms as he began to drift off into a land of sleep.

"Come on Jake!" tai yelled to him half way down the huge parking lot.

"I'm coming!" he said walking towards the car far across from him.

Soon he reached the car and the others, it was alot smaller then the van he rode in

previously, I looked like just a regular car, blue paint, spinning rims, just your average

car. The only thing that wasn't average about it was the passengers, which were an orange

dinosaur, and a giant cat.

"okay Jake you'll sit in the back with agumon. Kari and Gatomon will sit up front." with

that instruction everyone pialed in the car, Jake sat down in his seat and put Shoutmon in

the middle seat, right next to the orange dino.

"Finally I can move!" terriermon said hopping of jakes head and on to his lap," Your head

is not a comfy pillow Jake." terriermon looked over to the small red digimon still

asleep," Hehe I can't believe he fell asleep." he said chuckled a bit.

"Well Jake, this is my partner agumon! Agumon this is Jake!" tai said pointing to the

large Dino.

"Its nice to meet ya!" agumon said to Jake and terriermon, he extended a large orange paw

and jake gripped it lightly and gave it a shake.

"It's nice to meet you to agumon, this is my digimon terriermon, and the sleeping one is

Shoutmon, and my other digimon is waiting with Davis at the house, his name is

Blackwargreymon." Jake said smiling.

Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon all let out a little gasp," Y...you mean BLACKwargreymon?"

agumon said stuttering with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah. What is something wrong?" Jake said looking at the orange dinosaur.

"Blackwargreymon helped us save the world. He used the last of his data to seal the

digital gate to prevent an old enemy from getting into the digital world." Tai said

explaining as he began to drive through the parking lot and into the road. "Jake there is

alot you don't know, or understand about the digital world. I'm still not sure why you got

a digivice, or why Blackwargreymon came back to life. We'll have to discuss things with

izzy, he can explain everything."

"Jake are you alright?" terriermon said looking up his tamer. "Why are you crying?"

Jake was unaware of it, he was actually crying. He didn't know why, tears where streaming

down his face. He felt a pain, it was a rough pain. Like he was just hit in the

face,"I...I...don't know...I..*hic*...not..sure..." suddenly a memory had flash across

his mind.

It was Blackwargreymon, he had just been stabbed by a shadow surrounding a strange man. He

had a giant hole in him, he didn't have much longer. He had to do what he had to do, he

flew up and used the rest of his data and sealed the digital gate.

Yelling pulled Jake from his memory,"Jake!? Jake?! "

"Huh? Wh..what?" he looked around and it was terriermon's voice.

"Jake please stop crying...if your sad then how can I be obnoxious?" terriermon's eyes

started to swell up with tears.

"Aw I'm sorry terriermon..."he picked up his digimon and hugged him tightly,"i'll stop

crying...I promise..." he looked up at tai who was watching him through his mirror," Tai?

Did Blackwargreymon die because of a shadow surrounding a man? Was he protecting some one?

Did it stab him all they way through?"

"Yes. But how did you know that? You were never there." tai said a bit shocked at jakes

knowledge.

"I had a vision I guess, it showed him dieing...I guess thats why I started crying..."

"it makes sense...he is your digimon after all." agumon stated. He looked over to the red

dragon who was still passed out,"Wow! This guy can sleep." he said poking the red digimons

cheek.

"hey...stay away from my cheerios..." shoutmon said in his dream.

"Yeah he can." Jake laughed a bit looking at his digimon. He wondered, how would he feel

if he lost Shoutmon, or terriermon. "Hey, terriermon? Promise me, you'll never leave me

okay?"

"Momentai Jake! Of course I won't! Your my friend even though we've only met yesterday."

"Momentai?" everyone said in the car.

"It means don't worry, it's a digimon's version of hakuna matata."

"Oh that makes since." Jake said.

"Okay guys! We're here." Tai said getting out of the car.

"Yeah! Shoutmon wake up!" terriermon shouted jumping on his midsection, hitting him in

that special place.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shoutmon squealed so high," TERRIERMON IM GONNA KILL YOU!" he

unbuckled and chased terriermon outside with his rowdy rocker, which was a microphone

stand with a microphone attached to the end.

Jake got out as well, watching his digimon run around. "Come on guys! We don't wanna keep-

" he was cut of when a large bomb went off right infront of him and blew him back.

"JAKE!"Shoutmon and terriermon screamed running towards their tamer, the red dragon

forgetting about the seathing pain more concerned about his tamer that probably just died.

"Trouble? Now? What's going on?"Tai yelled and prepared his digivice, Kari followed his

example.

"You digidestined are a foolish kind of people, you hold the key to the digital world and

you don't even know it!" a loud angry voice shouted.

Jake got up, he wasn't to damaged but he was in a bit of pain. "What's going on?! Who are

you?!" there it was again that uncontrollable urge to yell, at the enemy who was obviously

bigger then him.

"My name is Machinedramon! And I shall be your undoing!" he yelled. It was a large

machine, it's appearance was similar to a dragon, if a dragon had jetpacks, giant metal

claws, rockets, and a blast compartment on his chest.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Shoutmon and terriermon shouted at him.

"No one messes with Jake and gets away with it! SOUL CRUSHER!" Shoutmon shouted into

his microphone and it hit him pretty hard, but it didn't affect him.

"BUNNY BLAST!" terriermon shouted shooting a green bubble at the digimon which it just

brushed off.

"You can't beat him! He's a mega! Let us handle it!" Tai shouted.

"No! This guy messed with the wrong digidestined, Tai I may have just started. I may not

understand much but I do know he's bad! And he needs to be taught a lesson!" he yelled. He

began to run, he ran faster and faster he ran up a rock slab and launched himself at the

digimon. He punched it with all his might, he human fist came incontact with his metal

hide.

It pushed him back.

"What is this insolence!" Machinedramon shouted as he stumbled back.

Jake landed on the ground, his fist was glowing a strange green color. His eyes had

changed color, from a hazel green to a sky blue. "This insolence? You are the insolent

one! And we will put you back in your place! CHARGE! DNA! OVERDRIVE!" he yelled

and put his glowing hand onto the digivice and it suck the glow, and he pointed digivice

to towards Shoutmon.

"I feel jake's power! SHOUTMON DIGIVOLVE TO! OMEGASHOUTMON!" he had gone from a

bright red to a bright gold and white, he had a major growth spurt, and was covered in

golden armor.

"Alright! Let's show this guy who's boss!" Omegashoutmon yelled. With that he charged at

the digimon and started to fist fight him, punching him inthe face and in the valuables.

Soon jakes eyes changed back to normal, he looked deep into his digivice and wondered how

did he do that.

"JAKE! Let me fight to! Omegashoutmon is gonna need all the help he can get!" terriermon

shouted at him.

"Jake let us help!" Kari yelled to him.

He looked back to her and smiled," Kari. I appreciate it, but he attacked me, so I have a

little score to settle with him." he looked back at his digivice," I wish I could fight

with them...but Im not strong enough...I wish there was a way..." he closed his eyes, he

didn't know what was happening, some how his digivice was telling him exactly what to do.

It was kinda like it...was granting his wish.

"Do you wish to help your friends!" a deep voice said to him deep in his thoughts.

"Yes. I do!"

"Then take this card! You will fight with your digimon side by side!" he grabbed the blue

card infront of him, and opened his eyes.

"Terriermon you ready?!"

"Well I'm not waiting any longer!"

"Then let's fight! TOGETHER!" he took the card and rose his digivice above his head and

swiped it," DIGI-MODIFY! BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

Jake could feel him self begin to merge with terriermon, he felt himself become a digimon.

He began to grow larger and large, he had armor almost all over him. He had guns around

his wrists, his chest had similar chest blasters, his feet were transformed into giant

green paws, he was wearing a form of a kilt aroud his waist and was a dark green all

around. He had a bunny's face and his transformation was complete, "MEGAGARGOMON!" it

was terriermon and jake's voice mix.

"Did Jake just become a digimon?!" tai yelled looking up at the large digimon that was now

part human part digimon.

"Tai!" a young man yelled, running out of the building.

"Hey Matt! Took you long enough! Is Gabumon with you?!"

"I'm right here tai!" a rather large dog said to him, covered with a large fur coat.

"Is that Machinedramon?! I thought we got rid of him along with the dark masters." Matt

said looking at the large machine.

"Come on Jake you can do it!" Kari yelled to her friend.

"You can do it! Blow that bolt for brains up!" gatomon screamed yelling encouraging

words to her new friends.

"You wont cause any more trouble here Machinedramon! No one screws with my city and lives

to tell! GARGOMISSLES!" MegaGargomon yelled activating his missiles and the repeatedly

hit him, causing significant damage. " Okay omegashoutmon! Finish him off!"

His city? Jake had just gotten here. Why did he call it his city? Maybe he felt at home

here, maybe there was some untold secrets.

"You harmed my friend, my partner! You will pay! HEAVY METAL VULCAN!" he gathered a

large fire-ball, it took in massive energy growing larger and larger. He smirked and

slammed it deep into Machinedramon and destroyed him.

As he was dieing machindramon began to speak," Heh...you may have beaten me...but i am

not the only one..." his data had been destroyed.

Soon the two large digimon floated back down to the ground. There was a bright light

surrounding the two digimon, Omegashoutmon changed back into Shoutmon, and Megagalgomon

changed back into Jake and terriermon.

"Wow that was...AWESOME! TERRIERMON I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD KICK BUTT!" Shoutmon

shouted patting his small friend on the back.

"Thanks Shoutmon you kick butt pretty hard to!" terriermon said to his friend.

"But it wouldn't have been possible with out Jake." terriermon jumped on his shoulder," We

fought as one. It was awesome! Jake how did you do that?" terriermon said excitedly.

"I'm not entirely sure. I heard this voice, it felt it was coming from my digivice," he

felt his pocket and felt his digivice and the card that made the digivolution possible.

"Wow. Jake you seem to know alot more then I thought!" Tai shouted running up to Jake,

Ruffling his hair a bit.

"Well. I uh..didn't really know anything." he said stammering. Jake honestly didnt know a

thing, he was just as confused as everyone else was.

"well let's not discuss this outside, let's go to my place." Matt said pointing towards

the building behind him. "T.K. Is waiting, I told him not to come out. I need some body to

watch the food." he said laughing.

"Good thing this parkinglot is apperently EMPTY! Or that might've been kinda dangerous,"

jake said sarcasticly, he looked around and didnt see ANY cars what so ever.

Jake joined Matt and the others followed by their digimon and left the parking lot, and

went up the elevator and into his apartment.

"So Blackwargreymon is alive?" Matt said sipping on his drink," If I recall didn't he

cause alot of problems?"

"Yeah he did. How do we know he isn't using him as a puppet to destroy us." TK said

suspiciously.

"Hey! That's my digimon you're talking about! Lay off!" Jake said yelling at TK."I

don't care what he did in the past! He's my digimon and he's a good one!"

"Hey, relax I was just thinking aloud. I'm sure he's one of the good guys now." he said

backing up a little bit.

"yeah I'm sure he's nice now," patamon said from atop of TK's hat.

"TK you sure do know how to make lousy first impressions," he said patting his younger

brother on the back as he returned from the sink,"Hey now, how about we change the

subject? Jake do you play any instruments?" Matt asked hopeing there would be a fellow

musician in the group.

"Yeah actually, I do voice and guitar but that's about it." he said looking down at his

feet.

"Yeah? I play and sing to, how about you play us a song?" Matt said quickly grabbing his

guitar, and handing it over to Jake.

"Okay, but its hard to play with terriermon in my lap," he said looking at the long eared

digimon.

"Oh sorry," he got up from jakes lap and sat next to him, leaning against him rather tired

because of the previous battle, shoutmon started to do the same thing.

"Okay...um..." Jake mumbled stuff to himself, stuff like A chord, B chord and all that.

"Okay here I go.." he began to strum the strings gently and in the tempo of a rather

famous song by the band untitled.

He began to softly sing to himself to keep the strumming correct, but what seemed soft to

him was loud to everyone else in the room. They could here him sing, and he was very good.

His eyes were halfway closed, he continued to play his song until it was over.

He looked up at his friends, who all had weird looks on their faces," Hey guys what's

wrong?" he said blushing a bit.

"Jake...that was..." Shoutmon began to say."

"terrible I know.." Jake said chuckling a bit.

"No! That was amazing!"

"Really?" he said blushing slightly.

"Yeah i'd say you're a class A muscian." matt said patting jake on the back.

"Ive dabbled..." jake said blushing a bit.

"Well you've "dabbled" quite a bit," shoutmon said nudging his leg," Im sure you get ALL

the ladies."

"Well no...most people dont know about my...special talent if you can call it that...most

girls stay away from me...the call me freak wierdo you know that sorta thing. But hey you

know the old saying,' Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!'

" he was trying to sound happy but it was obvious that something else was wrong with him.

Tai looked down at his watch and freaked out," OH CRAP! JAKE WERE GONNA BE LATE! ITS

12:30!" he shouted standing up," We were suppose to meet ken at the mall 10 minutes

ago!"

"Lets get going then!" jake said shouting back. He picked up shoutmon in his arms and

terriermon flew to his head, jake left the guitar in the safety of matt,"It was nice

meeting you! See ya!" he shouted as he ran out the door with tai.

"I'll see you back at the house," kari said resting a bit.

"Okay.." jake said a bit upset.

They ran down the stairs forgetting about the elevetor and to tai's vehicle.

As they buckled up and agumon and the other digimon played in the back seat, jake blushed

a bit," hey does kari have a boyfriend..."

"What?!" tai stopped at a red light," Why do you ask that?" he asked a bit uneasy," No..no

she doesnt."

"Just curious..." he said blushing.

"Hmmm..." tai didnt really care he just liked to make people squirm.

Soon after maybe twenty minuets they arrived at a large mall," Okay im gonna be back at

davis' , Ken knows when to leave. Oh there he is now!" he said as jake left the car.

It was the man with the worm digimon, wormmon.

"Hey! Its nice to see you again!" he said walking up to him as he held the worm in his

hands.

"Its a pleasure," the worm digimon said in his arms.

Jake turned around as he got outta the car with terriermon on his head and shoutmon in his

arms," Oh same to you." he said happily, he liked ken. He seemed like a really nice guy.

"Whoa digimon! Congrats jake!" ken said happily smiling at him," What are these digimon?"

"The one on my head is terriermon and the one here is Shoutmon."

"Well its nice to meet you two. My names ken and this wormmon," he said hugging his worm

happily.

"Well its nice to meet you ken." i said happily as we began to walk towards the mall, we

left tai in the car pondering.

"Does jake...like kari?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ken walked jake throughout the seemingly endless mall, pointing out

mutliple things such as the arcade floor, book stores, game floor, everything

a teenage boy could ever want. "So jake are you hungry? There's a

fastfood restraunt on the 10th floor." he said pointing up tothe cieling.

"Well..." he gave his answer unintenionally when both his own and

shoutmon's stomachs growled loudly.

"Heh. I'll take that as a yes," he said smiling gently with a little chuckle.

"Hehe...you guys are fatties," Terriermon snickered from atop jake's head,

right as he finished his sentence his stomach growled louder then both jake

and shoutmon's combined.

"Who's the fatty now?" shoutmon muttered.

"Shut up...just shut up..." terriermon said his stomach continuing to growl.

"Jeez you act like you didnt eat breakfast." jake said rubbing his own

stomach, but accidently rubbing shoutmon's instead due to the fact he was

still holding him. "I know i didnt eat breakfest..."

"Hey! Jake! WHAT DID I SAY?! NO GROPING!" he shouted as he

swatted at jake's rubbing hand.

"I think you need a dictionary shoutmon, that aint groping." jake said flatly

as he continued to carry his partner.

"Hm..," shoutmon snickered," How about a little deal jake! If i find out that

the definition of groping is what you were doing...you have to rub my feet

whenever i say for a week!" he said chuckling," And if im wrong i'll cook all

your meals for a week. Sound like a deal?" shoutmon said extending his

hand, secretly he was an amazing chef.

"Hmm..." jake began to ponder this, what if he was wrong. He thought to

himself as he casually looked at shoutmon's feet," Hmm...they dont look

dirty..and he hasnt walked anywhere.." he pulled out of his thoughts and

smirked shaking shoutmons hand," Its a deal! You are so going to have to

make pizza!"

"Hehe we'll see about that." shout said snickering a bit," I am so not gonna

lose this bet."

"Okay...thats kinda wierd but okay...so who's hungry?" Ken chimed in as he

led his friends to the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor.

"Jake let me walk a bit," shoutmon said stretching a bit in his arms.

"Sure." he set his digital companion on the floor of the elevator as it

reached the third floor.

The red dragon began to parade around the elevator circling the two

humans and digimon," I wonder how Black's doing."

"Black?" ken said looking at him a bit confused," Oh! Blackwargreymon! I

heard the news, thats great jake. You're getting a wonderful digimon." Ken

said chuckling again with a sweet smile.

"Yeah at least you think its nice," Jake said looking down," TK thinks he

might be a trap..."

"TK is a bit of a worry wort. Ignore it," ken said patting him on the back.

"Yeah come on jake! Let TK be a party pooper, we can rock the party with

Black with or without him," Terriermon said dancing on his head, getting his

own excerise due to not moving at all for the past hour.

The elevator had reached the 10th floor and the doors were opening,

shoutmon jumped into jake's arms and he caught him. "A McDonald's?"

jake said looking around.

"Yup cheapest place in town." ken said walking out of the elevator the

worm still in his arms,"Wormmon is getting heavy, so i didnt really feel like

finding a more expensive place," he said chuckling a bit holding wormmon.

"Im sorry ken," wormmon said his attena flating a bit.

"Oh its okay wormmon im just a little tired is all. Now lets go order some

food," he said as he walked to the register and ordered 5 meals of a

number 1. Jake took wormmon off kens hands and let him rest on his

shoulder," I feel like a babysitter, for digimon," Jake said chuckling a bit.

"If it means anything mister jake terriermon was right you do have a very

comfortable shoulder," wormon said chuckling a bit rubbing up against

jake's neck.

"Heh. Okay Jake go find us a table with a cover over it." ken said starting

towards the register.

"Why a cover?" jake asked trying to keep a hold on all the digimon.

"Well so the digimon can eat to," he said smiling and getinng in the line.

"I guess that makes sense." jake said turning around trying to keep his

balance. He began to walk around the rather large McDonalds, trying to find

one with a cover. He walked for another two minutes till he was at the back

of the restraunt in the corner there was the large table, with a cover that

reached the floor. Jake scooted in the large couch seat and put the digimon

under the table, where they began to play and chat amongst themselves.

Shoutmon stretched all his bones," Ugh..i hate being carried..." he said

mumbling to himself.

"If i remember correctly you said you liked it and fell asleep." terriermon said

chuckling a bit.

"Well Jake does have a comfortable shoulder, so i see no shame in

admitting that i was starting to dose off as well." wormmon said scooting

himself over a bit.

"Ha! You guys are silly," terriermon chuckled," Ive never fallen asleep on

jake at all!" he said puffing out his chest proudly.

"Hey...is this drool in my hair? Ugh terriermon that's gross!" jake said from

above the table.

Terriermon looked down," I lied..."

"Haha! So wormon? What kind of person is Ken?" shoutmon asked as he

leaned up against Jake's legs.

"Hey shoutmon dont fall asleep on my legs," jake said from above the

table.

"Well...ken is a very nice boy, he's kind to everyone including his friends."

wormon said smiling.

Shoutmon punched jake's leg light," Kinda like our friend here."shoutmon

said in an unaudible whisper so only Wormon could hear.

Jake laid his head ontop the table as his stomach continued to growl," Im so

hungry...come on...this is FAST food.."

After about twenty minutes Ken came back with a large amount of food,"

Sorry it took so long." he placed the food on the table and sat down across

from jake.

"Ken!" jake sat up eyeing the food," FOOD!"

"Hai ken," wormmon hugged ken's leg lovingly like a pet.

"Haha hey wormon."

Jake grabbed a few sandwiches and fries and sodas and put the on the floor

for ken and his own digimon," Dig in guys."

"Thanks for the food!" the all began to eat their food hungerly.

Jake grabbed his own food and began to lazily eat as he thought to

himself,'Why am i here...i mean..im glad to have shoutmon and the

others...but why am i a digidestined...' jake chuckled to himself finding it

really wierd that he would start thinking about this now.

"Jake?" ken said with a mouthful of food.

"Huh?! Oh yeah Ken?" he asked snapped back into reality.

"Whats wrong? Youre barely eating your food." he said worringly," Did i get

the wrong stuff?"

"Oh no sorry ken i was just thinking.." he said smiling as he began to eat the

chicken sandwich laid before him.

"About what?" he asked taking a sip through his straw.

Jake saw this as the perfect prank," Oh..about kari..."

Ken's eyes went wide and he spat out the soda," Huh?!"

"Hahah! I was kidding man but your face was hilarious!" jake said

laughing hard.

"Heh you got me," he said whipping up the soda from his mouth." But in all

seriousness what were you thinking about?"

"Oh...um..why im a digidestined..." he asked playing with a fry before

shoving it in his mouth.

"Thats a good question," ken said drinking his drink cautiously.

"I mean..im nothing special, i dont have any special traits..i dont deserve

this kinda honor...i dont really deserve These digimon either.." jake said

looking down.

terriermon popped his head up," Hey! Shut up! Stop being so depressing,

jake youre an awesome kid! Im sure there's something special about you! I

know one thing for sure, you can make ANY digimon sleep!" he said smiling

and went back down to eat.

"He's right," shoutmon chimed in shoving his mouth full with fries.

"Heh...okay." jake chuckled a bit," Did i make the mighty shoutmon pass

out?"

"Yeah but it wont happen again!" he said from under the table.

Jake began to laugh as did ken as if for no reason. They began to talk for

another thirty minutes, mostly about computers, video games, chess the

nerdy stuff.

Ken looked down at his watch," Oh look its time to go back to davis'

house!" he got up and threw the trash away and picked up wormon.

"Aww okay," jake said chuckling as terriermon hopped up from under the

table and to the couch like chair and on jakes head.

"Ahh sweet bliss..."

Shoutmon reluctantly got up from the table and stood next to jake," Come

on..Lets go."

jake stood up and wanted to try something. He turned around his back

facing shoutmon," Hop on."

Shoutmon thought about it and shrugged, he hopped on jakes back and

jake held his legs up so he could support his wieght," Let's see how this

works."

"Yeah," jake smiled a bit," Alright ken lead the way."

Ken chuckled and led the way back to the elevator. The elevator began to

fall down to the first floor, the two digidestined walked out and ken led Jake

to Davis' house.

They rode the elevator up to the correct floor and went to the door.

"Well...open it," Ken said gesturing towards the doorknob," It is your house

after all."

Jake nodded and open the door gently and looked inside the dark

house."Davis?"

The lights were flicked on and loud noises were heard and confettie was

spread everywhere and multile people were there with their digimon and on

que the said," HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!"

"Whoa!" jake was a bit startled but smiled widely at the huge surprise

party," This is for me?!"

"Well duhh! Who else would it be for dummy?" Terriermon said bopping his

tamer on the head.

"Happy Birthday master jake!" Blackwargreymon said happily.

"Happy b-day jake," davis said putting an arm around his neck.

Shoutmon dismounted his "horse" and stretched," I like being carried better.

But happy birthday anyways."

"Guys this...thank you so much!" jake said crying a bit.

"I had to keep you away ,"ken said chuckling.

Everyone he met was there; TK , Matt, Tai, Kari, and the rest of the guys he

met on the plane plus someone new.

"Hello my names Izzy," he said happily," Happy birthday Jake."

"Thanks Izzy." he said chuckling.

"Ready for your birthday party jake?" davis said. Everyone prepared a

device that was probably a digivice.

"It isnt here?" jake said questionably.

"Nope," Tai said happily," Its in the digital world!"

"The what world?" Jake said with that same look he had previously in the

parking lot.

"The digital world master jake. Its where we digimon live." he said politely

"Would you like to do the honors jake?" davis said pointing at the laptop

behind him on the table.

"Sure.. What do i have to do?" jake asked looking at the computer

wondering how everyone was gonna fit through the screen.

"Well just aim your digivice at the computer and say digiport open." izzy

explained simply.

"okay," jake pulled out his digivice and held it infront of the computer," Like

this?"

"Yeah," izzy said staring at the strange digivice not like their own.

"now just open the digital gate jake!" davis shouted impatiently, he had

baskets and food in his arms and veemon was carrying equipment like

beach stuff.

"Ookay." jake clenched his device," Digi port open!" he said confidently.

With those words a bright light shown upon the computer and his digivice.

He was sucked into the computer along with everyone else behind

him."WHOA!" he shouted as he went through the digital main frame and

passed through multiple gates. Soon they were heading towards a bright

and shining light.

"My mom always told me to stay away from the bright light!" he shout as

he covered his eyes as he went through the bright lights.

He heard waves, and felt a ocean breeze. He uncovered his eyes and

looked around, he was at the beach," Whoa..." he looked around down at

his cloths. He was wearing a plain t-shirt with a big smile on it and some

jeans and sandals.

"What happened to my clothes?" i said looking patting my self down. "Did

someone strip search me?!" i turned around and saw the whole gang trying

not to laugh.

"Heheh jake this is thehahah digital world it gives you a new wardrobe

based on your personality." davis said chuckling as he wore something

similar to a fighters jacket with flames on it.

"Dont worry jake, no one heh.. Stripped you." ken said chuckling a bit as he

walked up to him patting him on the shoulder. He was holding a bag," Here

got you a swim suit."

He tooked the bag," Heh.. Thanks Ken..."

He looked at what ken was wearing, he wore something that was sorta

plain kinda like a school uniform. "So..where do i change?" he asked a bit

sarcastically.

"Dude there are trees everywhere." Davis said gesturing to the massive

forest behind him.

"Whoa." he said looking atthe forest then the sudden change to the forest,"

How does that make sense?!"

"Oh who cares! Lets go swiming!" the girls shouted already changed into

their bikinis.

Jake stared at Kari who was wearing a one piece, he blushed and walked

past her into the forest.

"Oh master jake. Let me accompany you!" blackwargreymon said walking

towards the forest after jake.

"Thanks Black but um...i dont really want you watching me change." i said

blushing a bit.

"No master i must protect you! There could be digimon there planning to

jump you!" he said sternly," i shall stand infront to guard you. I wont

watch."

"Sigh...fine." he got behind a tree with blackwargreymon infront of it to

protect him, terriermon and shoutmon shaking their heads. Jake discarded

his close and pulled the swimming trunks up the enveloped his waist.

"How did ken know my waist size?" he wondered to himself," Davis

probably went through my clothes." he came out holding his clothes in his

arm, his well toned chest shoned in the sunlight. He wasnt exactly a muscle

man but he was nothing to sneeze at. He came out into the sunshine and

saw all his friends playing in the water.

Yolie and hawkmon were sunbathing if birds can even get a tan. Ken and

stingmon ,wormon had digivolved for unknown reason, were sitting on the

beach.

Everyone else was playing around in the water having a good old time.

Davis was splashing tai as tai splashed back. All the digimon were playing

around swiming in the water.

He looked and located his digimon, shoutmon was lazily laying in the water

with an even lazier terriermon on his stomach. He looked around the waters

but couldnt locate his black digimon.

"Jake are you alright?" Black said from behind him which almost gave him a

heart attack.

"oh geez. Right forgot you were behind the tree." He said placing a hand on

his warm chest. "You gotta stop sneaking up on me."

Black chuckled," of course sir."

"Heh go play with the other digimon i'll be in the water in a minuet." He said

chuckling.

"But-" he said breifly.

"No buts! Go and play with the digimon." He said smiling as he walked

grudgingly to the water. As soon as he was in the water he was attacked by

splashes of water. He soon joined in the fun.

Jake looked around and saw a cliff about 20 feet or so high," oh! That'll be

fun!" He said running back into the forest and toward the cliff.

As he was running , he wasnt aware of to rather repulsive digimon were

watching him.

"We can get him now." The digimon said excited in a gruff voice.

"Quiet ogremon. That muscle bound digimon will get to us in no time if we

attack now." The ither digimon said with a completely different to

ogremon's.

"Come on wizardmon!" Ogremon whined."its a digidestined!"

Wizardmon's eyes cringed and placed his hand to his face,"

uh...d..di..gidestine...end...ug...k...kari?"

Ogremon slapped the wizardmon on the back of the head," no you idiot!

Kari's a girl! We're after the boy digidestined."

Wizardmon's evil glare returned," oh right. Now follow me." He said as he

began to follow behind the small human.

Ogremon growled with excitement and began to follow behind the wizard

digimon.

Jake was still unaware of the digimon behind him as he neared the clearing

and was about 10 feet away from the edge of the cliff.

He looked over the edge of the cliff and gulped," HERE I GO EVERYONE!"

He shouted to get everyones attention. All the digimon and humans looked

up at jake.

"WOOHOOO GO JAKE!" Shoutmon and davis and tai shouted.

"NOT SO FAST!" Ogremon shouted at jake.

Jake turned around swiftly and saw two digimon before him. One was a

large ogre and was green and looked really ugly, while the other rather

short one stood next to him, he seemed really cool and collected and the

brains of the group.

"Yours coming with us." Wizardmon pointed his staff at jake followed by

ogremon's club.

"no im not!" He shouted at the two digimon.

"Hey jake whats taking so long?!" Davis shouted.

Ogremon peered over the edge and saw the digidestined," WE ARE TAKING

YOUR FRIEN-" jake had ran up to ogremon punching him straight in the jaw

sending him over the edge and on to the sandy shore.

"OGREMON?!" Kari shouted as she looked back up to the cliff.

"Sigh that idiot doesnt pay attention! Well if you wont come quietly i'll make

you come!" Wizardmon shot a flame bolt at jake sending him back and sent

him over the cliff that wasnt really 20 feet but actually 50 feet.

"SHOUTMON!BLACK!TERRIERMON!" Jake was shouting he needed help,

the way he was falling was going to be painful and maybe even deadly. "TAI

DAVIS KARI!"

"Kari?" Wizardmon's brain automatically went into a giant spazz,"

GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Memories began to flood back to him, how he helps gatomon acquire the

crests, and gave the digivice to kari and protected them with his own body.

"Oh no! What have i done?!" Wizardmon shouted as he threw himself over

the cliff to catch the young digidestined.

"I...is that wizardmon?!" Gatomon shouted.

Jake continued to fall further and futher down. To his side he could see

blackwargreymon flying to his rescue but he knew he couldnt get to

him,"thank you for the adventure." He shouted to his friends as he slammed

into the water and began his descent into the deep blue, he had passed out.

...

everything went black...


End file.
